Flower Police
by Krongin D.Ororo Project
Summary: 'Apa benar ia seorang polisi' Batin kai, 'bahkan tingginya jauh dibawahku' Kai membuka kacamata hitamnya agar pandangannya lebih jelas, 'putih mulus dan sepertinya kulitnya sangat lembut' Kai masih saja asik dengan pikiran-pikirannya mengagumi sang polisi. Fanfict KaiSoo Day by; Flowerdyo [D.ORORO & KRONGIN PROJECT]


Author : Flowerdyo

Title : Flower Police 

Genre : Romance, Humor, Fluffy 

Rated : T 

Lenght : One Shoot 

Disclaimer : No Plagiat! BIG NO!

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Other Cast : Other member EXO, etc..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **TYPO's**

 **Don't Like! Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! (^-^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Flow Present'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai helm mu!" teriak seorang Ibu yang tak lain adalah Ibu Kai sendiri.

yang bernama lengkap Kim Minseok itu sedang menata bunga di perkarangan halaman rumah mereka.

"Biarkan saja eomma, aku tidak akan memakai helm" saut Kai sambil menaiki motor besarnya

"Hey~ bahaya! Jangan main-main dengan nyawamu" omel .

"Aku tidak akan mengebut, Janji!" kai menarik turunkan alisnya menggoda sang Ibu, "Aku hanya ingin ditilang" Kai terkekeh lalu menyalakan mesin motor besarnya.

mengerutkan kening mendengar penuturan anaknya, beliau tidak tahu kejadian yang menimpa anaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **~flower police~**

' **ngiuung..ngiuuung~~'**

suara sirineu mobil polisi memecah keramaian jalan raya. Mobil polisi tersebut bukan sedang mengejar pencuri ataupun buronan, melainkan sedang mengejar mobil F1 milik seorang pembalap yang diketahui bernama Kim Kai, dikarenakanmobil balap itu kedapatan mengebut bukan pada tempatnya.

"Ish Sial" gerutu Kai di dalam F1 miliknya, Sungguh ia tidak sengaja melajukan mobil balapnya itu ke jalan raya, ia bertindak refleks karena sakit perut yang menyerangnya tadi sewaktu Kai berlatih tiba-tiba saja perutnya mulas dan tanpa pikir panjang kai langsung melajukan mobil balapnya ke luar arena sirkuit dan tancap gas menuju rumahnya, alhasil sekarang Kai dikejar-kejar polisi yang sedang berjaga.

 **tonn tonn~**

" **Dimohon kepada pengendara mobil F1 agar berhenti"** Suara yang berasal dari speaker mobil polisi memberi peringatan.

"Ommayaa" Kai menggeram entah karena kesal atau menahan mulasnya.

Dengan terpaksa Kai menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan, tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang polisi menghampirinya dan Kai pun keluar dari mobil balapnya.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion Kai membuka helm agar rambutnya tidak acak-acakan, Lalu ia mengambil kacamata hitam yang menggantung didepan baju balapnya dan memakainya dengan gaya so keren.

"Selamat sore" suara sapaan itu menyadarkan Kai jika sedari tadi ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seorang polisi.

Kai menolehkan kepalanyakesamping dan Kai merasa dunia tiba-tiba saja..

Ber-hen-ti. . .

Selama eksistensinyadi dunia, baru kali ini Kai melihat mahkluk indah seperti ini, padahal Kai sendiri selama ini banyak bertemu yeoja cantik bahkan namja cantik, namun tetap saja seseorang dihadapannya ini benar-benar indah, ia cantik dan sangat imut, wajahnya terlihat manis bahkan ketika ia dituntut untuk berpenampilan berwibawa dengan banyak lencana dibaju tugasnya tetap saja itu tidak berpengaruh dan polisi dihadapannya ini tetap terlihat sangat manis bagi Kai.

' _Apa benar ia seorang polisi?'_ Batin kai, _'bahkan tingginya jauh dibawahku'_ Kai membuka kacamata hitamnya agar pandangannya lebih jelas, _'putih mulus dan sepertinya kulitnya sangat lembut'_ Kai masih saja asik dengan pikiran-pikirannya mengagumi sang polisi,

Kai mengucek-kucek matanya yang terasa perih, ia lupa jika matanya sedang iritasi, langsung saja kai mengambil kacamata bening satu laginya yang juga menggantung dibajunya, lalu ia memakainya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sang polisi _'benar-benar sempurna, aku menginginkannya'_ batin Kai mantap.

"Anda tahu kesalahan anda?" tanya sang polisi tiba-tiba, menyadarkan kai dari kesibukannya sendiri terpesona pada sang polisi.

"apa saya salah jika menyukai anda?" Kai malah bertanya balik dengan pertanyaan bodohnya

"Ma'af?" sang polisi mengerutkan dahinya

"yang saya inginkan bukan maaf melainkan cinta" ujar kai degan pipi yang semakin merona, beruntung kai memiliki kulit tan sehingga merah muda di pipinya terlihat samar saja. Sepertinya Kai sudah melupakan sakit perutnya, bukan lupa sih tetapi lebih tepatnya tidak peduli karena terpesona pada polisi manis dihadapannya ini lebih penting dari apapun.

"sepertinya anda sakit?" ucap sang polisi

"mengapa anda bisa tahu? Iya disini rasanya sangat sakit" kai memegang dada sebelah kirinya, "rasanya jantungku sakit sekali karena berdetak terlalu cepat" lanjut kai dengan ekspresi berseri-seri.

' _dia sakit jiwa'_ pikir sang polisi, lalu ia mengambil surat tilang dan bolpoint yang ada disaku celananya dan berencana menuliskan sesuatu, "Anda saya tilang" ucapnya

"dipenjarapun saya mau jika itu dihati anda" seru kai semangat, dan sang polisi menepuk dahinya sendiri tanda lelah menghadapi orang dihadapannya ini.

"tolong tunjukan sim dan kartu identitas anda" sang polisi masih berusaha bersikap profesional

"yang bisa saya tunjukan hanyalah perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama untuk anda" Kai menautkan jari-jari dikedua tangannya dengan ekspresi malu-malu yang malah terkesan memalukan lolXD

"jangan bercanda, siapa namamu?" sepertinya sang polisi sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena ia berucap dengan nada ketus, namun Kai tidak terganggu sama sekali malah ia mengulurkan tangannya bertingkah seolah-olah akan berkenalan saja.

"Namaku Kai" ucap Kai dengan senyum manisnya tetapi sang polisi hanya menatapnya datar tanpa niatan menjabat uluran tangan kai, "namamu siapa? Hmm,, manis" lanjut Kai bertanya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya kai melirik ke arah name tag yang menempel di baju polisi tersebut.

"Do-Kyung-Soo,, nama yang sangat cantik hmm secantik pemiliknya" Kai tanpa permisi langsung saja mengambil tangan kanan polisi yang bernama dokyungsoo itu lalu menjabatnya erat,

' _benarkan! kulitnya sangat halus'_

"senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Kai namun kyungsoo mengambil tangannya kasar dan jabatan tangan mereka pun terlepas.

' _orang ini sinting'_ kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hatinya

"ada masalah apa police do?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba saja dan mengagetkan keduanya, tanpa mereka –kai&kyungsoo sadari jika ada seorang polisi lain yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka. Karena polisi itu mengenali keduanya jadi ia menghentikan motornya untuk memastikan keduanya baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo memberi salam hormat yang dibalas anggukan oleh polisi tersebut.

"mobil balap ini tidak seharusnya berada di jalan raya komandan" jawab kyungsoo sopan

"Hai Kris hyung" sapa Kai pada polisi yang bernama Kris itu. Kai mengangkat tangannya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"biarkan aku yang mengurusnya police do" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum hangat pada kyungsoo, dan ia mengacuhkan sapaan kai.

"ta,,tap-pii" kai menyanggah cepat tidak terima

"baiklah komandan, saya pamit undur diri" kyungsoo menjawab tidak kalah cepat dari kai, setelah memberikan salam hormat pada Kris lalu ia pergi menuju mobil dinasnya. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur kris datang disaat yang tepat.

Dan Kai sekarang sedang cemberut karena kyungsoo akan pergi, mata kai tidak lepas memandang kyungsoo yang sedang memasuki mobilnya.

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI CANTIKKK" teriak kai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil kyungsoo yang berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya.

 **Tonn~ton~** itu suara klakson mobil kyungsoo, sebenarnya kyungsoo membunyikan klakson sebagai tanda salam perpisahan untuk atasannya,Kris! Namun sepertinya ada yang ke-ge'eran, Kai merasa jika suara klakson itu respon kyungsoo untuk teriakannya tadi. Kai loncat-loncat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh pada mobil kyungsoo yang sudah melaju jauh.

"bye~ baby, sampai jumpa lagi, bye~" teriak Kai makin heboh, dan yang dilakukan Kris hanya membungkuk minta maaf pada pejalan kaki yang memandang aneh ke arah mereka.

Setelah mobil kyungsoo tidak terlihat lagi barulah kai menghentikan aksinya namun ia langsung teringat sesuatu, "ommayaaa" gumamnya lesu , tiba-tiba saja kai terduduk di tanah.

"wae,waee? Kai-ah?" tanya kris hawatir

"eottoke?" ucap kai sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau kenapa kai?" Kris berjongkok memastikan kondisi kai.

"hyung~ aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel polisi manis itu" rajuk kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kris.

"ugh" tiba-tiba kai meringis

 **Breth~**

-hening sejenak-

"astaga kau kentut kai, ish jorok sekali" Kris menutup hidungnya sembari bangun dari jongkoknya.

"uh aku tak tahan, sebentar lagi keluaaarrrr" panik Kai yang segera bangun dari duduknya dan langsung memegang bokongnya.

"hyung aku pulang dulu, nanti kita selesaikan dirumah saja" Kai bergegas memakai helmnya dan segera masuk ke mobil balapnya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kris, Kai langsung tancap gas mobil F1 kesayangannya meninggalkan Kris yang masih menutup hidungnya.

"ck dasar anak itu"

 **~flower police~**

 **#Kai Pov#**

Yessssss! Yuhuu~ baru saja motorku dijegal motor seorang polisi yang sedang berjaga di pos polisi yang tak jauh dari kompleks rumahku. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika polisi itu adalah polisi manis yang bernama dokyungsoo yang sangat aku sukai.

aku memang sudah merencanakan pertemuan kami kali ini, terimakasih pada Calon Kakak iparku yang menyebalkan,Kris Wu! sungguh ia sangat menyebalkan sekali, berhari-hari aku memohon-mohon padanya agar diberikan nomor ponsel babykyungie -itu panggilan sayangku untuk polisi manis ini- namun kris sialan itu tidak mau memberikannya, lalu aku yang jenius pun punya ide cemerlang haha~ aku ancam saja dia, jika tidak mau memberikan info tentang kyungsoo maka aku tidak akan merestui hubungannya dengan kakakku.

Dan kalian semua pasti tahu jika pada akhirnya Kris memang tetap tidak mau memberikan nomor ponsel kyungieku dengan alasan tidak sopan jika memberikan nomor tanpa ijin orang yang bersangkutan, aish si Kris itu selain menyebalkan juga so bijak sekali mentang-mentang sekarang sudah menjadi polisi, _**'lagi pula tanpa restumu, kakakmu akan tetap menginginkanku'**_ itu yang diucapkan kris dengan senyum smirknya yang benar-benar membuatku kesal.

Alhasil dengan kecerdikanku, aku meraung-raung saja berpura-pura menangis sambil terduduk dilantai dan itu sukses memancing noona mendatangi kami, lalu kakakku itu menanyakan permasalahan yang membuat adik tersayangnya ini bersedih, karena rayuan maut noona jadi deh kris yang bijaksana –hoek~ itu memberi info jadwal jaga kyungsoo pagi ini. Uhuhu~ terimakasih noonaku sayang, sungguh aku sangat sayang padamu jeritku saat itu.

Dipikir-pikir sangat menyenangkan juga jadi si bungsu yang mempunyai tiga kakak perempuan yang sangat memanjakanku, itu baru satu karena masih ada dua lagi noonaku yang siap membantuku kapanpun aku membutuhkan mereka hehe..

"manis sekali" ucapku spontan ketika melihat kyungsoo membuka helmnya. Polisi manis itu lalu turun dari motor dinasnya dan segera menghampiriku, astaga ia benar-benar sangat manis, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ada polisi semanis ia, bahkan tubuhnya sangat mungil mungkin tingginya saja ada pada batas minimum syarat untuk menjadi seorang polisi,perlu kalian tahu bahunya juga sangat sempit dan sangat pas jika aku rangkul, dan lengannya juga tidak ada kekar-kekarnya sama sekali sebagai seorang namja.

Oh ia semakin mendekat !.

"Hai, Kita bertemu lagi" sapaku pada kyungsooyang sekarang telah ada dihadapanku. Namun ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ingatku, oh ayolah wajahku sangat tampan masa kau tidak ingat sih baby~.

"Selamat Pagi"sapanya resmi sekali, "Anda melanggar peraturan berkendara yang benar" lanjutnya, hemm masa bodo sayang karena aku memang sengaja melanggar agar ditilang olehmu, hehe,, oh ya tiba-tiba aku teringat pada bunga yang sudah aku siapkan untuknya

"ini untukmu" ku keluarkan setangkai bunga mawar biru cantik yang sejak tadi aku sembunyikan di balik jaketku.

"tolong tunjukan kelengkapan identitas anda" perintahnya, ia mengabaikan ucapan dan bungaku uhuhu~ menyedihkan sekali.

"kumohon" aku memasang wajah memelasku, biasanya ini akan sukses jika aku tunjukan pada noona-noonaku

"tolong jangan bercanda"

okke ternyata gagal kim kai, wajah memelasku kali ini gagal meluluhkan hati polisi manis ini, ugh aku harus bagaimana?

"apa ini sogokkan agar kau terhindar dari sanksi?" ucapnya mengagetkanku, aku tidak mengira ia akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"ini sogokan untuk mendapatkan cintamu" aku mulai lagi memberinya kata-kata manis, sungguh aku benar-benar jatuh hati dibuatnya, sepertinya aku sudah cinta mati padanya terbukti karena berhari-hari kebelakang setelah pertemuan kami itu, aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kyungsoo seorang.

"apapun alasanmu, aku tidak mempan disogok, kau ditilang karena tidak menggunakan helm" ucapnya dengan nada ketus namun justru itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan

"sesukamu, tapi tolong terima bunga ini ya" ucapku namun ia masih saja mengabaikan bungaku, dan ia terlihat mengambil sebuah catatan dan bolpoint dari saku celananya.

"kemarikan" perintahnya

"ini" aku semakin menyodorkan mawar biru cantik ini.

"dompetmu !" ujarnya galak, mau apa dia meminta dompetku? Hmm jangan-jangan..

"di didompetku tidak ada foto kekasihku, aku masih single kok" ku berikan dompetku padanya.

"hanya ada beberapa fotoku bersama noona tapi itu benar-benar noona kandungku, aku tidak bohong ! salah satu noonaku adalah tunangannya kris, kau kenal kris hyung kan?" aku tidak mau ia salah paham melihat foto-fotoku bersama noona yang ada di dompetku, sungguh itu kerjaan noona-noonaku menyimpan foto-foto kami di dompetku.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak meresponku, ia membuka dompet dan mencari sesuatu dari dompetku, lalu ia mengambil kartu identitasku.

"lihat statusku belum menikah, kau tenang saja, aku sungguh-sungguh single" ujarku meyakinkannya, tapi kyungsoo masih saja mengacuhkanku, ia terlihat sesekali melihat kartu identitasku dan sesekali menulis di catatannya. "kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyaku

"kyungie kumohon" ugh sungguh aku tidak suka diacuhkan seperti ini.

"selesai ! ini surat tilangmu, dan sim mu kami tahan" ucap kyungsoo pada akhirnya , kemudian ia memberikan dompetku dan kertas yang tadi ia tulisi itu, dan aku tidak habis pikir jadi sedari tadi kyungsoo? ?. . . ish kai baboya, aku kira ia hanya ingin memastikan statusku saja.

"urusan kita sudah selesai, silahkan ambil simmu di kantor pengadilan nanti, selamat pagi" kyungsoo memberi hormat padaku lalu ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Yakkk mana bisa begitu !

Aku mengejar langkahnya dan menahannya, entah karena saking lembutnya atau karena memang ia hempaskan tanganku karena genggaman tanganku pada tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

"a-aku benar-benar menyukaimu, beri aku kesempatan untuk lebih dekat denganmu kumohon" ucapku menyatukan dua tanganku yang terselip mawar biru, ku pejamkan mataku sambil memohon padanya. Namun tak lama kemudian..

dan .. ..

 **Brumm~brum**

Eh?

Setelah ku buka mataku tahu-tahu kyungsoo sudah pergi dengan motor dinasnya. Huhuhu rasanya aku ingin menangis saja,,

 **# Kai pov end #**

 **~flower police~**

Hari ini tepat dimana jadwal Kai harus menebus simnya, setelah selesai dengan urusannya Kai tidak langsung pulang, ia masih menunggu diparkiran sambil celingukan berharap datangnya keajaiban dari tuhan untuk mempertemukannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

"sudah selesai kan, ayo pulang" ajak teman Kai yang bernama oh sehun.

"tunggu sebentar lagi hun, bantu aku berdoa"

"Kau ini, masih saja mengharapkannya?"

"forever hun" saut kai sembari mengintip sedikit ke dalam jaketnya memastikan jika dibalik jaketnya ada setangkai mawar biru.

"dan kau tiap hari mencuri bunga kesayangan ibumu? Ck~"

"milik ibuku berarti milikku juga hun, aku tidak mencurinya hanya belum bilang saja hehe"

"sama saja bodoh" sehun menggeplak kepala kai dengan topi yang dipegangnya. Dan kai hanya meringis sebal,

"ayo kita pulang saja, aku harus mengecek F1 kesayanganmu itu" ajak sehun, ia seorang teknisiyang bertanggung jawab pada mobil balap milik kai.

"Kau pulang saja duluan" titah kai sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aegyo mu tidak akan mempan padaku, yasudah aku pulang duluan"

"yaakk nanti aku pulang bagaimana? Masa jalan kaki"

"naik taxi lah ! kau kaya jangan seperti orang susah"

"Iya iya yasudah sana pergi" usir kai kesal

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergegas masuk

"Kau harus memastikan semuanya okke sebelum aku berlatih besok"

"serahkan padaku bro"

Setelah sehun pergi, kai mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu sang pujaan hati, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya berdiri disamping pohon yang ada diparkiran tersebut, lumayan bisa untuk berteduh dari panasnya sinar matahari.

..Satu jam kemudian..

Kai masih semangat

..Dua jam kemudian..

Kai sudah lemas dan penampilannya mulai lusuh karena keringat

..Tiga jam kemudian..

"Kai" panggil seseorang, "kaudisini rupanya" lanjutnya ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"sedang apa kau disini? Ayo pulang" ujar orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah kris

"tidak mau, aku sedang menunggu baby kyungie" kai memalingkan wajahnya memandang ke arah sekitar masih menanti sang pujaan hati.

"Kyungie? Hm kyungsoo maksudmu?" dan kai hanya mengangguk.

"Ck dasar bodoh, ini pengadilan bukan kantor polisi" ucap kris, "kyungsoo itu polisi, kantornya ya jelas-jelas dikantor polisi bukan di pengadilan"

"aku tahu! Dan perlu kau tahuhyung jika seminggu ini aku tiap hari sepulang latihan balap selalu menunggunya di depan kantor polisi tapi hanya sekali saja aku berhasil menemuinya, selebihnya ia tidak muncul lagi" ucap kai terlihat frustasi.

"bagaimana ia mau muncul lagi jika sebelumnya kau berhasil membuatnya malu didepan rekan-rekan polisi lainnya"

"Kenapa ia yang malu? Aku kan hanya berlutut dihadapannya dengan setangkai mawar biru, itu sangat so sweet tahu hyung! Lagipula harusnya aku yang malu karena setelah itu kyungsoo berlari meninggalkanku begitu saja" ujar kai, "aku benar-benar malu karena banyak polisi mentertawakanku saat itu, kau juga salah satunya kan?"

"haha iya mian mian kai-ah"

"kau itu calon kakak ipar macam apa tidak mau membantu calon adikmu yang tampan ini" kai cemberut kesal.

"ayo pulang, ku jamin kyungsoo tidak akan ada disini" ajak kris kalem, ia tau kai sedang sedikit emosi campur frustasi.

"tidak mau, aku ingin mencoba menunggunya disini, kali saja kyungsoo tau jadwalku mengambil sim dan dia datang kemari untuk menemuiku" kai masih kekeuh pemirsa. "Kausebenarnya sedang apa disini hyung? Mengganggu saja ! dan bukannya malamini ada pertemuan keluarga untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahanmu, harusnya kau bersiap-siap bukannyamalah keluyuran"

"Ish~ aku disuruh menjemputmu bodoh ! tadi kakakmu menelponku, ia diberitahu sehun jika kau ada disini" jelas kris, "ayo pulang, kakakmu ingin kau ada di rumah sekarang juga, kau taulah kakak2mu sangat over sayang padamu" ujar kris malas

"Tapi kyungsoo?"

"Ia tidak akan muncul disini,percaya padaku kali ini saja" pinta kris, "ayo pulang kau harus bersiap nanti malam keluargaku akan datang ke rumahmu"

"untuk apa aku bersiap, kau ingin menikah denganku apa kakakku?"

"yakk jangan bodoh, tentu saja dengan kakakmu, tapi kau sebagai calon adik ipar juga harus ikut bersiap kan"

"hmmm"

"ayo jangan banyak bicara, aku antar kau pulang" kris menyeret tangan kai menuju ke mobilnya.

 **~flower police~**

"noona yakin akan menikah dengan kris yang bodoh menyebalkan itu?"

"kim jangan mulai" ibu kai memperingati anak pria satusatunya.

"aku bercanda hehe~ semoga noona bahagia" ucap kai sambil mengecup pipi sang noona.

"Terimakasih sayang" noona kai langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya.

"Kris dan keluarganya sudah datang, ayo!" salah satu noona kai lainnya datang memberitahu.

"eomma, aku disini saja yah?" rajuk kai

"Tidak tidak! jangan mulai berulah lagi" segera menarik anak kesayangannya itu menyusul yang lainnya untuk menyambut keluarga Kris.

Kedua keluarga telah bertemu dan nampak sangat harmonis sekali, mereka langsung bercakap-cakap akrab, namun ada dua orang yang diam saja, yang satu seperti sedang bersembunyidi balik punggung Kris sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya berdiri disamping ibunya dan itu adalah Kai!.

"putra bungsu anda sangat tampan , Jika saja saya mempunyai anak selain kris, boleh kita berbesanan lagi ahaha" seru dan suara tawanya mengundang perhatian anggota keluarga yang lainnya, sedangkan Kai yang diperhatikan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"ayo kita membuat adik untuk kris" goda yang memancing tawa.

"jangan bercanda, kita sudah tua" menyikut perut suaminya

"loh saya pikir yang sedari tadi dibelakang kris itu adalah adiknya" ucap dan sontak semua pandangan mengarah ke arah kris, ah lebih tepatnya ke arah belakang kris hanya saja tertutup olehnya.

"oh maaf, saya lupa mengenalkannya, kemarilah nak" perintah , lalu orang itupun menghampiri , "kenalkan ini adik sepupu Kris, namanya do kyungsoo"

Ucapan mengagetkan kai yang sedang menunduk tidak penting memperhatikan sepatunya. Sontak Kai langsung mengangkat kepalanya memandang ke arah orang yang disebut bernamado kyungsoo tersebut, ia ingin memastikan apakah itu do kyungsoo sang pujaan hatinya atau bukan.

Dan bingo ! itu memang dokyungsoonya yang selama beberapa hari ini ia nanti dan ia cari. Kai langsung saja sumringah dan mengembangkan senyum cerahnya.

"senang berkenalan dengan anda semuanya" ucap kyungsoo sembari membungkuk beberapa kali pada anggota keluarga Kim.

"wah manis sekali" ujar "sepertinya sewaktu acara tunangan tempo lalu aku tidak melihatnya"

"kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan pelatihan polisi eommonim, jadi ia memang tidak menghadiri acara pertunanganku" jawab Kris.

"kerend, sudah tampan, manis, sopan dan seorang polisi juga" ucap noonanya Kai.

"yakk, noona kau akan menikah dengan kris, jangan terpesona pada kyungieku" kai sewot dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari semuanya.

"kyungie" gumam sang kakak "ohh sepertinya aku tahu! haha jadi ini kyungsoo yang sukses membuat adikku akhir-akhir ini frustasi"

."benarkah?" tanya dan kompak

"hehe sudahlah eomma dan eommonim tidak usah dipikirkan sebaiknya sekarang kita makan bersama sebelum masakan buatanku dingin" usulan calon istri Kris itu disetujui semuanya dan mereka semua pun memasuki ruang makan yang disana sudah tersedia banyak hidangan yang nampak lezat.

Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kyungsoo pun langsung berinisiatif menarik kursi yang akan diduduki kyungsoo, namun bukannya duduk, kyungsoo malah berpindah ke kursi sebelah yang masih kosong dan mendudukinya. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba sabar dan ia duduk di kursi yang ia tarik sendiri, setidaknya sekarang ia duduk disamping kyungsoo hehe dan itu juga sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Kai dan kyungsoo sekarang sedang duduk dibangku taman belakang kediaman keluarga Kim, padahal anggota keluarga lainnya sedang berkumpul untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan Kris, mereka disini berdua tentu saja atas keinginan kai, karena tidak enak jika menolak jadi kyungsoo mengiyakan saja ajakan kai.

Kai berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi hening, hanya suara serangga saja yang terdengar ditaman ini.

"baby kyungie aku tidak tahu jika kau masih anggota keluarga kris" ucap kai sambil menatap sang pujaan hati, "mengapa kau memanggilnya komandan waktu itu?" tanya Kai.

"ia memang komandanku" jawab kyungsoo tanpa memandang kai sama sekali sedari tadi

"hmm kau sangat profesional rupanya"

suasana hening kembali dan Kai kikuk dibuatnya, ia bingung harus berbicara apalagi karena kyungsoo sangat pendiam.

Grep

Kai langsung saja memegang tangan kyungsoo, dan itu sukses membuat kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"jangan menghindar dariku lagi" pinta Kai, "beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kesungguhan cintaku" lanjut kai

"ck mulai lagi" kyungsoo melepas pegangan tangan kai dari tangannya. "bisakah bertindak normal?"ujarnya ketus

Kai mngerutkan keningnya, "maksudmu?"

"berhenti bertindak konyol padaku"

"konyol? a-aku tidak"

"gombalanmu, mawar birumu, tingkah absurdmu didepanku, berhenti menungguku di kantor polisi dan tadi apa-apaan kau mencoba menyuapiku dihadapan semua orang juga jangan memanggilku baby kyungie lagi" cercah kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam kai, "berhenti bermain-main denganku, berhenti menggangguku !" bentak kyungsoo yang membuat kai terlonjak sedikit terkejut.

"aku tidak main-main,, sungguh!" jawab Kai, "a-aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu" Kai seperti menahan tangis, selama ini ia selalu dimanja oleh keluarganya, meski ia memiliki ibu yang super bawel tapi ketiga kakak perempuan dan ayahnya akan selalu melindunginya, kai dikelilingi kasih sayang melimpah selama ini jadi meski kai menjadi seorang pembalap yang pemberani dan tangguh namun tetap saja kai memiliki hati yang melankolis, di bentak keras seperti itu membuat hatinya menciut, apalagi ini dibentak oleh orang yang ia suka dan kata-katanya itu benar-benar menusuk ke dalam lubuk hatinya.

Kai menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat bintang-bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuannya kali ini dengan kyungsoo, sebenarnya Kai melihat ke atas hanya agar matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu tidak menitikan airmata.

"maafkan aku jika selama ini kau merasa terganggu" ucap kai dengan nada sedikit bergetar, dan kyungsoosetia memperhatikan kai, sepertinya kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak hati setelah melihat reaksi kai seperti ini.

"aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, aku hanya berusaha menunjukan perasaanku padamu" Kai berucap masih dengan memandang ke atas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran belakang kursi yang ia duduki. Kai sungguh sedih selama ini usahanya untuk mendapatkan kyungsoo ternyata malah membuat kyungsoo merasa terganggu.

"maaf jika selama ini aku mengganggumu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu jadi aku hanya berusaha membuat agar kita bisa dekat" jelas kai dengan nada lemah

"jika caraku salah tolong maafkan aku, dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" ucap Kai tulus

"namun aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti menyukaimu" Kai menghela nafasnya

"karena aku bahkan sudah sangat mencintaimu" lanjut Kai yang lalu menutup matanya dan. . .

*Cup~

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi kirikai tiba-tiba saja dan itu sontak membuat Kai membuka matanya kembali dan menatap tak percaya pada kyungsoo, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya sudah meleleh dipipinya,air mata sedih itu berubah menjadi air mata haru.

"ke-kenapa menangis?" ucap kyungsoo gugup, " maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja menciummu"

"ka-kau.." Kai tidak bisa berpikir, ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

Kai langsung menarik tengkuk kyungsoo dan mencium heartlips milik kyungsoo, awalnya hanya menempelkannya saja, karena melihat tidak ada penolakan dari kyungsoo lalu kai sedikit melumat bibir kyungsoo lembut. Dan kyungsoo sepertinya terbuai dengan ciuman kai jadi ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati lumatan bibir kai pada bibirnya.

Kai tersenyum ditengah aksinya, ia seperti mimpi, melihat kyungsoo yang hanya memejamkan matanya membuat kai semakin ganas saja melumat bibir kyungsoo, cukup lama mereka berciuman dan . .

'emmhhh' kyungsoo menggeram tertahan dalam ciuman kai, lalu kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meremas rambut Kai, dan itu mengejutkan kai yang lalu melepas ciuman mereka.

"ber-henti" ucap kyungsoo lemah, "aku ingin bernafas" lanjut kyungsoo sembari terengah-engah

"memang kenapa? Jika ingin bernafas ya bernafas saja, kau bisa merasakan hembusan nafasku pada nafasmu baby" goda Kai, "jangan bilang jika ini ciuman pertamamu? Oh astaga" Kai menepuk dahinya."kau belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?" tanya kai, dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, "mengapa? Kau manis dan pasti banyak yang menyukaimu" tanya Kai heran.

"sejak aku kecil orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama halmonie, beliau sangat overprotective padaku, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kekasih jika teman saja hanya sedikit yang aku miliki dan itu pun jarang bermain, halmonie benar-benar menjagaku sampai aku besar. Namun setelah halmonie meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu aku putuskan untuk masuk pelatihan polisi saja, aku ingin seperti kris, setidaknya meski tidak ada halmonie yang menjagaku aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" kyungsoo bercerita untuk pertama kalinya pada kai dan itu membuat kai terenyuh. Kai langsung memeluk kyungsoo.

"yakk lepas" kyungsoo memberontak kecil dalam pelukan kai.

"sekarang biar aku yang menjagamu" ucap kai sembari mengusap surai halus kyungsoo dan mengecup kepala kyungsoo sayang.

"aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku sudah menjadi polisi sekarang"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu kyungsoo sembari menatap mata bulat itu.

"beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku" ucap kai dengan pandangannya yang serius, ditatap seperti itu malah membuat kyungsoo gugup.

Hening, kyungsoo tidak menjawab ia malah membuang wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata kai.

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab" kai melepaskan tangannya pada bahu kyungsoo.

"hmm apa kau sering melakukan itu?" tanya kyungsoo

"melakukan apa?"

"ti-tidak lupakan"

"ciuman maksudmu?" Kai tersenyum melihat kyungsoo diam, diam berarti iya kan?, "pernah beberapa kali, namun percayalah hanya bibirmu yang paling nikmat" kai terkekeh dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"ish menyebalkan"

"jangan marah, karena aku tampan jadi aku pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya tapi itu sewaktu aku sekolah, karena setelah lulus tiga tahun lalu aku fokus pada karir balapku dan tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa lagi hingga sekarang" jelas kai, "kau tenang saja kyungsoo, aku single"

"jangan mulai deh kai" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lelah.

Kai teringat sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lupakan, mawar biru! Beruntung mawar biru itu tumbuh di samping bangku disebelah kanannya jadi gampang saja ia memetiknya.

"aw" kai hampir saja tertusuk duri pada batang bunga mawar itu, kai memetiknya dengan cara membelakangi tumbuhan itu setelah sebelumnya ia melirik sedikit untuk melihat dan memastikan letak mawar birunya.

"kenapa kai?"

"hehe tidak, ini untukmu" kai menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar biru yang baru saja ia petik.

"astaga"

"kali ini kyungie terimalah, ku mohon" kai bangun dari duduknya dan berjongkok menghadap kyungsoo sembari memegang bunga dan menundukan kepalanya,

Kyungsoo lalu mengambil bunga ditangan kai dengan cepat. Dan Kai segera bangun dari jongkoknya dengan ekspresi senangia ingin segera memeluk kyungsoo, namun sebelum kai berhasil memeluk kyungsoo, perlahan kyungsoo sudah berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"terimakasih" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lalu ia berlari ke dalam rumah keluarga kim dan meninggalkan kai yang sekarang malah terlihat khawatir

' _Ottoke?'_ Batin kai

' _uhuhu nasib nasib'_

"KIM JONGIIINNNNNN" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah, jika Ibunya sudah memanggil nama asli kai seperti itu berarti sang Ibu sudah benar-benar marah.

 _Mati kau kai_!

"UHUHU BUNGAKUUU"

^^END^^

 **Salam kenal semuanya^^**

 **Semoga pada suka ya sama FF ini :") maaf kalo banyak typo dn ga memuaskan _**

 **Makasih bgt buat yg udah luangin waktu buat baca ^_^ kalau masih punya banyak waktu luang baca juga FF aku lainnya di FFn ya :D hehe**

 **Happy Birthday Kyungsoo & Happy Birthday Jongin**

 **^HAPPY KAISOO DAY^**

 ***Salam KSHS***

#Flowerdyo 


End file.
